It is common knowledge within the aircraft industry that turbo fan engines are more efficient if the fan and primary gases are mixed within the confines of the engine and that a major portion of the noise from a jet aircraft engine is produced by the shearing encounter of the hot, high velocity primary gases with the ambient atmosphere. It is well known that any reduction in the temperature and/or velocity of the primary gases relative to the atmosphere at their shear zones reduces the noise generated in this zone. As a general rule, almost without exception, thrust reverser or blocker doors of the clam shell type are required to be constructed from materials that can withstand high temperatures, which often reach 1100.degree. Fahrenheit. This inherently results in thrust reverser or blocker doors and their associated actuation devices that are quite heavy and, therefore, add considerable dead weight to the aircraft.